


A kiss for good luck

by TsukimoriMadoka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, all Yumi wants is to relax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukimoriMadoka/pseuds/TsukimoriMadoka
Summary: Entry for the Seireitei Server Valentine's Day challenge based on prompt number seven "Did you just kiss me?"~*~*~Kneeling down behind him, Yumichika moved a hand across a scar on the other man’s shoulder before leaning against him. “Why are you up so early? It’s our free day and I was hoping to sleep in.”“Feel free to go back to sleep then”, Ikkaku laughed, his focus on his Zanpakutou. “I’m heading over to the 7th for a little sparring match with Iba. He’s off duty today as well since there’s not a lot going on and given they got a few new recruits just like we did..”“You two decided it would be fun to scare them off right away?”“Heh, I wouldn’t call it that. We just want to put on a show for them.”
Relationships: Ayasegawa Yumichika/Madarame Ikkaku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: The Seireitei Server Valentine's Writing and Art Challenge 2021





	A kiss for good luck

Stretching his arms, Yumichika yawned and turned his body on the futon he was on, his hand searching the place next to him which, surprisingly, was empty. He could still feel some residual warmth in the spot Ikkaku had laid down last night. Given that Yumichika went to bed shortly afterward when the other man was already sound asleep, he assumed that Ikkaku had gotten up without him noticing and that wasn’t an easy feat.

Yumichika was a light sleeper.

Years of growing up in the worst parts of Rukongai had made him paranoid. Falling asleep in an area that offered little to no shelter and thus safety, couldn’t be avoided every night. When he was younger, long before meeting Ikkaku, there were nights where Yumichika would wake up to a noise, someone touching him. Being robbed of your belongings was the best that could happen to you out there, especially when you were all by yourself because who would look out for you?

The day he met Ikkaku could have very well been the worst and maybe even last day for Yumichika if it hadn’t been for the bald man hearing the screams for help. 

When asking why he had decided to help him, Ikkaku’s answer was simple: he didn’t like it when people picked on someone who was weaker. That fights should be fair and that what was happening to Yumichika was far from fair. Given that mentality, Ikkaku would constantly pick fights and his name became well known in their district. It made the area he was living a bit safer, and while Yumichika had appreciated the help, he was also fuming a little after Ikkaku had told him that he should leave the fighting to him since he was stronger than Yumichika and didn’t want him to hurt his pretty face.

Those words were the beginning of Yumichika training hard. Either alone or with Ikkaku who enjoyed the extra training he was getting from this. It also made him visibly relax whenever Yumichika would wander off on his own to get some food, because at this point, after spending several months side by side, they had grown closer to each other until they became friends and then, after one night spent in a different district, friendship turned into love.

Ever since that day they would sleep side by side. 

And for a very long time, whenever Ikkaku would turn in his sleep or get up either in the night or in the morning, Yumichika woke up as well as the movement disturbed him. It took him a long time to not be woken up at night by the other man moving. More accurately, it would take until the moment both of them joined the 11th division because right away when coming here, together with Kenpachi and Yachiru, Yumichika felt safe.

“Ikkaku?”

“I’m outside.”

Getting out of bed, Yumichika grabbed a morning kimono to put on before walking out on the porch connected to the rooms the two men called their home within the division grounds.

Ikkaku was sitting on the edge of the porch, his feet on the grassy ground surrounding the building as he was cleaning his Zanpakutou. He was only wearing the bottom of his uniform. Clearly not caring about anyone seeing him with his exposed chest or the scars he was carrying on his skin. Not that anyone here cared. During the warmer days of the year, a lot of Shinigami from the 11th would move around partially undressed unless they had to put on their uniform for training, an assignment, or any situation which required them to be dressed. They would always keep it close by in case something unexpected happened and they needed to get ready for a fight.

Which, in a way, was the vibe Yumichika got from Ikkaku.

Kneeling down behind him, Yumichika moved a hand across a scar on the other man’s shoulder before leaning against him. “Why are you up so early? It’s our free day and I was hoping to sleep in.”

“Feel free to go back to sleep then”, Ikkaku laughed, his focus on his Zanpakutou. “I’m heading over to the 7th for a little sparring match with Iba. He’s off duty today as well since there’s not a lot going on and given they got a few new recruits just like we did..”

“You two decided it would be fun to scare them off right away?”

“Heh, I wouldn’t call it that. We just want to put on a show for them.”

Moving back from Ikkaku Yumichika sighed before asking. “How long will this show be going on?”

"I don't know", he turned his head to look at Yumichika. Even without asking, Ikkaku was able to tell that his partner wasn't happy with the answer but there was nothing he could do to make the situation better. Iba and he had talked about going for a sparring match several times during the past weeks but never had time to meet up and go through with it. "I guess it will get a little later. You know Iba, when we get together we like to take our time, have a drink. Talk about old times when he was still with us and all the bullshit we did."

"Like you do now?" 

"You're one to talk Yumi. Don't tell me you don't like scaring new recruits a little as well?"

Crossing his arm in front of his chest, Yumichika got to his feet. It was true. Sometimes when new recruits were assigned to their division he, Ikkaku, and Kenpachi would put on a show just for them. They wanted to see how long it would take until the first person would ask to be sent somewhere else. Usually, the recruits they got asked to be part of the 11th. The same went for any other division. Now, it didn't mean that only because you mentioned how you wanted to join the 11th, that you actually got there. There were various factors determining where you would end up and more often than once, the Shinigami asking to be transferred to a different division after seeing how much most members of the 11th loved fighting, were the ones who wanted to be here in the first place. 

Seeing Kenpachi fight was something that could turn scary. Seeing Ikkaku fight did the same. Seeing them fight each other?

You were bound to have a few people request to be transferred.

“There are other ways to scare them off”, Yumichika had no intention of getting himself dirty and sweaty for fun. Unless that kind of fun included Ikkaku and him staying in bed. A free day for both of them would have included a lot of that, and now he slowly came to realize he would spend his time watching Ikkaku having fun. With someone else. 

Standing up, Ikkaku sheathed his Zanpakutou and turned to Yumichka who looked like he was debating life choices. "So, aren't you going to wish me luck?" 

"Luck? For what?" 

"My fight against Iba."

"I don't think you need luck for that. You fought him before and you two always make a game out of it."

“Right”, walking into the main room of their home, Ikkaku grabbed the top part of his Shihakushou and put it on. “Do you want to stay here or..?”

**~*~**

The fight had drawn a crowd. 

Yes, it was only a friendly spar between Ikkaku and Iba, but it looked like more than that for onlookers. Some had seen them spar before, others not and so there were enough Shinigami to feel some unease every time a hit landed and blood splattered. 

Which wasn't a lot at this point to be fair. 

After his initial reaction to not accompany Ikkaku because Yumichika had no intention of spending his free day watching him fight, he decided that it would be better. Just like Kenpachi, Ikkaku wasn't one to give up. He would fight until the moment he wasn't able to hold a weapon anymore and even then, he would use his body. Knowing that Yumichika couldn't simply walk away. No. He needed to make sure Ikkaku would get home safely. 

And so he continued to watch for a long time. Listening to the clashing of metal, the grunts, the whispers of the Shinigami around. 

By now though, Yumichika was done with watching Ikkaku fight. It was getting late, he wanted a nice hot bath but no, he was stuck here playing babysitter to make sure his friend and partner would get home in one piece. 

It didn't help one bit that the people watching were so into it that there was no way they'd stop cheering them on. Which only made them fight harder because they loved an audience. But then who in the 11th didn't? Iba himself, as a former member, still liked to show off the skills he had learned before transferring to the 7th to become a Fukutaichou. Edged on by the shouts of several 11th division Shinigami, the ones from the 7th who were here joined in to support Iba. Most of them were in awe as to why and how a 3rd seat could hold his own against their Fukutaichou for so long. 

They loved watching. 

And Ikkaku and Iba loved the attention. 

Yumichika wasn't much of a person who liked to show his fighting skills. 

Not because he wasn't a good fighter, no. Being the 5th seat was proof enough that he could in fact fight and it was no secret that he could have taken the spot of the 4th seat if it wasn't for him and his aesthetics. That left the spot vacant.

What was a problem for Yumichika was his Zanpakutou. Its abilities. The second he had joined the 11th, he knew he could never use his Zanpakutou freely. Kido just wasn't welcomed or rather Kenpachi, as well as other Taichous before apparently, frowned upon the use of Kido as it was cheap and a cowardly way to fight. A fight only was one when you were able to feel the breath of your opponent on your skin. 

Which clearly was the case for the fight Yumichika was watching just now. 

"Are you giving up yet?", Ikkaku used his whole weight to push Iba back. 

"The only one who will give up will be you."

Yumichika sighed. Arms crossed in front of his chest, he spoke up. "How long do you want to continue this?" 

"As long as one of us gives up." Stepping to the side, Iba lowered his Zanpakutou, his eyes on Yumichika. "If you're getting bored you can fight me as well. I'm far from being tired yet."

"Hey!", Ikkaku spit on the ground. "Don't talk as if I'm tired. I can do this all day."

"So can I."

"Oh please don't", Yumichika whispered. He had to do something to get Ikkaku to leave. "You two have been going at it for hours now", which might have been exaggerated but he needed to get the point across. The point being that the little sparring match had been going on for way too long. "I'm not in the mood to watch you two continue your little fight for any longer. There's a bath waiting."

Ikkaku raised his eyebrows. What was this? Yumichika made it sound as if he needed someone to walk him home. "Just go back and take your damn bath. I'll be fine."

"Right", the 5th seat didn't believe one word coming from Ikkaku's mouth. "You asked me to wish you luck before you started your fight, remember that?" 

Of course, how could he not? "You said I don't need luck. What? Changed your opinion about that?" 

Stepping past some of the onlookers Yumichika walked straight up to his friend, staring him down as he did so. He couldn't believe that Ikkaku would rather continue sparring, than going home to relax. With him. Was it that hard for him to read between the lines? A free day didn’t just happen by a miracle. Truth was that Yumichika had talked to Kenpachi for a while, then he proceeded to work through a bunch of papers and reports so they wouldn’t pile up. Kenpachi didn’t necessarily care about a stack of papers on his desk, but he also wasn’t the one to fill them out. For Yumichika a free day meant he could relax, knowing full well that on the next day he had to catch up on his work.

He wanted to make the most out of it and not sit here.

Grabbing Ikkaku by his Shihakushou, he pulled the bald man down far enough so Yumichika was able to press a kiss against his lips. It was short. In fact, it was over before Ikkaku could realize that he was being kissed. When he did, Yumichika had already stepped back to glare at him some more. 

"Did you just.. kiss me?" 

He heard some whispers among the crowd. New recruits mostly he figured. Neither had they seen him and Iba fight before, which had caused them to watch curiously, and they also had no knowledge of him and Yumichika being in a relationship. One that had been going steady since their days back in Rukongai. 

"Will that be enough luck for you to actually win the fight?", Yumichika crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I can imagine better things to do than to stand here and watch you. Like I said before, there's a _bath_ waiting."

Slowly Ikkaku began to put the pieces together. Yumichika's attitude towards him in the morning and at this very moment, the way he was getting impatient. The bath he mentioned. He should've known that Yumichika didn't mean to take that alone. He usually didn't when he walked around the division proclaiming about that. He would always give Ikkaku a look that said 'You will join me' and there was no way to refuse. Not because he worried that Yumichika would get upset at him if he denied it, there were times where the 5th seat wanted to be alone and in complete silence. Oh no, refusing the invite he was given just now meant Ikkaku wouldn't be able to taste those sweet lips, touch the soft skin hidden under all the fabric or hear Yumichika moan his name. 

He had to swallow upon realizing those facts. 

Without even turning to look at Iba, his eyes continued to stare at Yumichika's face and the triumphant grin appearing on his lips, Ikkaku spoke. "I'm sorry Iba, I gotta go. I see you another day." With that, he stepped forward, dragged Yumichika by the arm, and ignored all protests. Be it from Iba, Yumichika, or even some of the other Shinigami who had watched and were now slightly disappointed the ‘show’ had come to an end and they had to go back to their normal daily routine.

"If I had known a kiss would be enough to make you stop fighting I would have done so an hour ago." Trying to wriggle free, Yumichika fell into step next to Ikkaku who moved his hand from holding onto the arm, down to Yumichika's hand. 

"You talk too much Yumi.”

“I guess you need to shut me up then”, a wide grin appeared on Yumichika’s lips. “I know of a few things I could do with my mouth instead of talking.”

That was enough for Ikkaku to grab Yumichika again. This time however, instead of taking his arm and dragging him along, Ikkaku lifted the other man up and slung him over his shoulder before taking off towards their room using shunpo. The sooner they were back home the better. And Ikkaku made a mental note of enjoying the rest of the day to its fullest.


End file.
